Remember
by sasa-hime
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kau ditinggalkan? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ditinggalkan lagi? Tenang Sakura kau takkan merasakannya lagi../Aku menunggumu/Lain kali tidak usah menungguku,/Tu-tunggu Sa-sori.. O-onegai../Daisuki,/Gomen,/ OneShot/AU/Warning inside/SasoSaku/Please RnR!


.

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO and MY STORY**

**WARNING : AU, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S), OOC, etc**

**PAIRING : SASOSAKU**

"**REMEMBER"**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, matahari sedang melakukan tugasnya sebelum hari benar-benar berakhir. Namun, suasana yang berbeda dapat kau rasakan di salah satu ruangan di Universitas Seni Konoha. Di ruangan studio seni hanya ada kosong dan kehampaan dengan sedikit aura dingin yang begitu kentara dengan udara hangat di luar. Disalah satu sudutnya seorang gadis merah muda tampak duduk termenung memandang kosong kanvas putih di depannya. Kehampaan yang tidak biasanya kau dapatkan jika seandainya kau mengenal bagaimana sosok seorang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu . Kanvas di depannya hanya menatap bingung, pasalnya gadis yang biasanya dipanggil Sakura ini tidak pernah mengabaikan setiap kanvas yang ada dihadapannya, tak pernah ia biarkan kosong tanpa warna. Tapi kali ini sepertinya suasana hatinya tidak begitu baik.

Sepi mendominasi ruangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama orang 'itu'. Seseorang yang biasanya selalu menemaninya melukis dengan alunan merdu suara gitar yang 'ia' petikkan untuk menemani sang gadis.

'SREET'

Perlahan Sakura menyentuh permukaan kanvas kosong di depannya. Tidak biasanya ia bingung ingin menggambar apa, tidak biasanya ia bingung ingin memberi warna apa pada lukisannya kali ini.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya pelan. Kemudian disusul dengan setetes liquid bening yang meluncur pelan di pipinya yang mulus. "Kembalilah.. Kembalilah padaku," ujarnya parau seraya mengusap kasar liquid bening lainnya yang segera menyusul turun. "Kami-sama, kembalikan dia. Kumohon.. Kumohon.." ucapnya histeris hingga membuatnya meringsut jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, tidak ada yang mendengarkan, tidak ada siapapun disini. Sekali lagi, ia kembali menangis. Memohon kepada Kami-sama untuk mengembalikan separuh hatinya yang telah ia berikan kepada Sasuke. Kekasihnya yang baru seminggu lalu meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu seseorang di depan pintu hanya mampu menatap iba melihat keadaan Sakura. Tidak ada. Ya! Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangis Sakura, dan ketidakmampuannya itu menjadikannya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kuso!" ucapnya geram sambil mengacak helaian merahnya dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sakura dengan dunianya.

. . . .

'BRAAAAKK'

'PRAAAANG'

'CAAAR'

"Hei Sasori! Berhenti merusak tembikar-tembikarku, un!" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang panjang.

"Kau bilang tadi tembikar ini jelek dan tidak kau pakai lagi!" sahut Sasori kesal.

"Ia.. Tapi kan sayang kalau dihancurkan. Lagi pula, kau malah membuat studioku jadi berantakan! Nanti kalau _sensei_ datang bagaimana, un?" sahutnya cemas membayangkan bagaimana kalau _sensei_nya yang pelit itu mengamuk dan memotong upahnya lagi.

"Kau ini pelit sekali sih Dei! Seperti Kakuzu _sensei_ saja!"

Deidara bergidik ngeri ketika nama _senseinya_ disinggung-singgung "lagi pula kau ini kenapa, un? Datang-datang sudah merusak begini." sambungnya.

"Cih" pria yang diketahui namanya Sasori itupun terduduk seraya meletakkan kembali tembikar yang kesekian yang akan dipecahkannya namun tidak jadi. Marahnya sedikit mereda, namun perasaan bersalah kembali menyergap ulu hatinya dan menimbulkan sedikit nyeri.

Deidara melirik kearah sobatnya itu kemudian menghela nafas, "gadis itu lagi, un? Kenapa dia?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik.

Sasori menunduk memegang kepalanya frustrasi "Dia menangis lagi Dei, dan aku…

"Tidak bisa menenangkannya seperti biasa eh?" sergah Deidara.

"Aku merasa bodoh," ucap Sasori pelan.

Deidara hanya mengambil kursi dan kembali duduk menghadap kearah sahabatnya yang kacau. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengerti hubungan antara sahabatnya ini dengan gadis merah muda yang namanya Sakura itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu terlalu istimewa bagi Sasori.

"Bagaimana pahatanmu, un? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Deidara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasori menggeleng, "sepertinya tidak akan selesai," cicitnya pelan.

Kening Deidara berkerut kemudian menatap Sasori prihatin, sejak kapan dia tidak bersemangat menyelesaikan pahatannya itu? Bukankah sebentar lagi pameran? Kemana ambisinya untuk jadi pemahat terkenal? Tuh kan, gadis itu memang sangat istimewa. Menghela nafas sebentar Deidara memutar arah duduknya kembali membuat tembikarnya yang baru setengah selesai menjadikan suara perbot mendominasi ruangan studio tembikar miliknya.

"Sasori, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan kalian. Tapi aku rasa hati seseorang itu hampir mirip dengan tanah liat ini. Kau mungkin bisa membentuknya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk, tapi butuh waktu yang lama agar kau bisa membuatnya menjadi bentuk yang kau inginkan. Kau harus terus memutarnya dan perlahan membentuknya dengan jarimu. Setelah terbentukpun kau harus mengujinya di dalam api yang sangat panas. Kalau kau terburu-buru ia akan mudah retak dan pecah. Makanya kau harus melakukannya dengan pas agar ia menjadi padat dan kuat hingga mampu bertahan lebih lama."

Sasori menatap sahabat pirangnya dan senyuman tipispun hadir diwajahnya. Deidara benar, aku tidak mungkin memaksa Sakura untuk melupakan hatinya pada Sasuke. 'Aku tidak boleh egois begitu' gumamnya menyesal.

Deidara menghentikan putaran tanah liatnya kemudian menoleh pada Sasori "kau mengerti Sasori? Sekarang selesaikanlah pahatanmu," sahut Deidara tersenyum mendapati tatapan 'terima kasih' sahabatnya.

. . . .

Sakura terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di studio. 'Aku ketiduran lagi' gumamnya pelan. Sedikit menoleh kearah jendela, Sakura menyadari hari telah sore.

"Langit sudah berubah jadi darah." Sakura memandang hampa ruang studionya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Menyadari seseorang yang menyapanya adalah orang yang begitu ia kenal Sakura tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saja Sasori?" tanya Sakura pura-pura kesal.

Melihat Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum sedikit mencubit hatinya. Masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipi ranumnya.

"Kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Sasori singkat.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian merapikan kanvas dan menepikan kembali easelnya. Setelah mengambil tasnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Ayo kita pulang," sahut Sakura tersenyum.

. . . .

Sepi mendominasi perjalanan pulang dua makhluk berlainan jenis ini. Jika kau lihat merah dan pink dipasangkan, bagaimana pendapatmu? Serasikah?

"Lain kali tidak usah menungguku," ucap Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Sakura sedikit memelankan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasori. Hei, mengapa tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali? Memangnya dia sedang bicara dengan siapa kalau bukan dengan lelaki yang disampingnya ini. Sakura mencibir kesal dengan sikap Sasori, menatap penuh sebal kemudian menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

"Hhhhh…."

"Ayo pulang Sakura sebentar lagi hujan," Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan hitam yang bergerumul di langit yang sekarang sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau dengar tidak sih? Aku kan tadi bicara padamu. Kenapa tidak menjawab?" sambung Sakura kesal.

"Ya, ya aku dengar. Berhentilah menatapku dan menghela nafas seperti nenek-nenek saja."

"Oh ya? Apa nek Chiyo sering melakukannya?" ledek Sakura.

Langkah Sasori terhenti kemudian menoleh pelan ke arah Sakura. Sedikit menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura, Sasori menatap lekat-lekat iris emerald yang telah meredup itu. Sakura memundurkan kepalanya sedikit, membuat jarak antara mereka. Iris hazelnut bertemu emerald, "kau tahu aku suka menunggumu kan? Jadi berhentilah meminta seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya,"

'TAAKK'

"Aa… Itaaaiii.." pekik Sakura memegangi jidatnya yang memerah akibat sentilan Sasori.

"Hn, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Kalau kehujanan sebelum sampai ke rumah bisa repot nantinya. Tante Mebuki pasti cemas kalau kau kehujanan," sahut Sasori kembali memandang awan yang siap menumpahkan hujan.

Dengan cemberut Sakura mengelus jidatnya, "ia, ia dasar bawel! Kau ini kejam sekali sih. Ini sakit tau.." sahut Sakura kembali kesal.

Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelip di hati Sasori, salahnya juga sih menyentilnya terlalu keras. Lihat saja jidat Sakura yang lebar itu jadi merah karena ulahnya.

'Cup'

"Eh?"

"Nah, ayo pulang. Sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya Sasori usil.

"Kenapa malah mencium jidatku? Dasar merah! Norak!" teriak Sakura emosi karena jidatnya tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan dari Sasori.

"Ck, tadi katanya sakit. Sekarang sudah kusembuhkan malah marah-marah. Norak ah! Dasar pink!" sahut Sasori sambil berlari menghindari pukulan Sakura.

"Merah! Norak! Sasori menyebalkaaaan..!" teriaknya kesal mendapati wajah Sasori malah cengengesan.

"Hahaha… Lagi pula dulu kan kita sering melakukannya Saku~chan.." goda Sasori lagi.

"Tapi kan itu dulu waktu kita masih kecil. Sekarang kan sudah besar," sahut Sakura semakin sebal dengan tingkah Sasori.

"Lha? Apa bedanya coba?"

"Pokoknya beda! Bedaaaaa…" teriak Sakura sembari mengejar Sasori yang udah cicing pergi.

. . . .

'ZRAAAAASSSSSSHHHH'

"Hh.. Hh.. Hh.."

"Hh.. Hh.. Nah, ada gunanya juga kan pulang sambil lari-larian," sahut Sasori terbata karena kehabisan nafas abis lomba marathon sama Sakura.

"Hh.. Hh.. Huu, kebetulan aja karena memang sudah mau hujan! Narsis deh!" jawab Sakura gak kalah ngos-ngosan.

"Nah, anak baik masuk sana" sahut Sasori usil sambil mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura.

"Huh!" Sakura hanya berbalik dan mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang sok ketuaan itu.

"Aku balik dulu ya Sakura." sahut Sasori sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"Eh, ma-matte Sasori!" buru-buru Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengambil payung, hendak memayungi Sasori.

"Gak usah Sakura. Rumah kita kan cuman seberang-seberangan, gak jauh-jauh amat."

Tuh kan, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sok banget deh. Yang namanya ujan-ujanan meski cuman nyeberang doang tapi kan kalau hujannya sederas ini tetap aja basah.

Dengan wajah sebal Sakura mendekati Sasori, "udah jangan cerewet! Turutin aja a–

'CTAAAAAARRR'

"…"

Gimana sih yang mayungin nih? Kenapa sekarang malah ujan-ujanan berdua?

"Sa-sakura.. Kau jadi basah juga," sahut Sasori gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang gadis pujaannya sedang memeluknya erat dengan bahu yang bergetar, seperti.. menahan takut. Takut? Eh? Pada ap-

'CTAAAAAARRR'

"Tu-tunggu Sa-sori.. O-onegai.." Sakura memeluk Sasori semakin erat.

Ah, bodohnya Sasori. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau gadisnya ini takut dengan suara petir? "Ayo kita masuk saja Saku," Sasori menuntun Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

. . . .

Sasori meletakkan teh hangat pada meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Sakura. Memandang lembut pada Sakura yang sudah tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Baju Sasori yang tadinya basah sekarang sudah mengering sendiri dibadannya. Menatap ke arah jendela, Sasori berinisiatif menutup rapat gorden agar kilatan-kilatan cahaya di luar sana tidak terlalu mengganggu kedamaian Sakura.

'Mebuki-basan pasti belum pulang' pikirnya. Melihat ke arah Sakura sekilas Sasori menaikkan selimutnya hingga leher. "Aku pulang dulu ya Saku," cicitnya pelan.

'GREB'

Gerakan Sasori terhenti karena tangan Sakura kini sedang menahannya.

"Sakura?"

"Sasori.. Kumohon, tinggallah sebentar. Temani aku sampai aku benar-benar tertidur," pintanya pelan.

Sasori sedikit iba melihat Sakura memohon padanya, sebenarnya tanpa dimintapun ia pasti mau selalu menemani Sakura. Tapi ini kan sudah malam, kalau Mebuki-basan pulang nanti ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan. "Nanti kalau Mebuki-basan pulang dan melihatku ada di kamarmu bagaimana?" ujar Sasori pelan berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"Kaa-san.. Tidak akan pulang malam ini,"

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Besok sore baru pulang," ujar Sakura pelan. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasori dan meremas pelan selimutnya. Ia tahu ini salah, tidak mungkin dua orang berlainan jenis berada pada ruangan yang sama di saat kondisi seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sangat ketakutan. Tak pernah bisa ia tolerir lagi suara-suara langit yang menggelegar itu.

'CTAAAAAAAAAARRR'

Sakura menarik selimutnya dan menggulung diri mencari perlindungan di bawah selimutnya.

"Saku-

"Saso-ri.. One-gai.." isak Sakura pelan.

Sasori menatap gulungan Sakura di bawah selimut. Ia mengerti kondisi Sakura sepenuhnya, ia sendirian di rumah dan tidak mungkin bisa melewati suasana malam ini.

'FLIP'

"Moshi.. Moshi.. Chiyo-baachan, malam ini aku menemani Sakura dirumahnya. Chiyo-baachan apa tidak apa-apa? Hn, maafkan aku. Aku mengerti, setelah cuaca di luar mereda aku akan segera pulang. Ne, Chiyo-baachan hontou ni arigatou"

'FLIP'

Setelah menutup pembicaraan dengan Baa-channya Sasori sedikit bernafas lega, untunglah Baa-channya mau mengerti kondisi Sakura. Melirik Sakura yang masih sembunyi di bawah selimut membuat Sasori ingin menjahilinya lagi.

'SREET'

"Eh?" Sakura terkaget mendapati tempat persembunyiannya dimasuki orang lain. Sebenarnya ia sedikit lega melihat Sasori tidak jadi pulang dan lebih memilih menemaninya di sini.

"Bolehkan ku temani?" ujar Sasori pelan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Kondisi ini memalukan, batinnya.

'SREET'

Sasori merangkulkan lengannya pada baku mungil Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Sasori heran.

"Tidurlah,"

Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian bersandar pada bahu Sasori menjatuhkan kepala mungilnya di pundak lebar Sasori mencari sedikit kehangatan dan ketenangan yang ada pada sahabat kecilnya yang cuek itu.

"Gomen," lirih Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Daisuki,"

Sakura tersentak kemudian menoleh pelan pada sahabat merahnya. Mencari penjelasan atas apa yang didengarnya tadi. Menyadari kalau ucapannya mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura. Iris hazelnut bertemu dengan emerald. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sakura jadi berdebar seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasori.

"Hontou ni Daisuki," Sasori memperjelas ucapannya.

Mata Sakura membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi ranumnya. Seperti inikah rasanya dicintai tanpa harus ditinggalkan?

'Sasuke'

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, 'tidak. Ini salah' pikirnya. Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Sasori, memalingkan pandangannya kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya yang kembali kehilangan kehangatan. Hening. Sasori menyadari arah pikiran Sakura, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Saku—

"Gomen," lirih Sakura. "Aku ti—

"Aku tidak memintamu membalasnya sekarang," ucap Sasori tegas. "Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu melupakan Sasuke," Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian tesenyum.

Iris emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca, mati-matian ia menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh. Ia tidak pernah siap kehilangan siapapun. Tapi dari kemarin Kami-sama telah mengambil orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi mulai dari Tou-sannya, Karin-Nee, dan juga Sasuke. Sekarang jika ia akhirnya harus jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya, apakah ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk kehilangan lagi? Tidak. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit. Sakura menampilkan senyumnya, senyum yang Sasoripun tidak tahu apa artinya. Yang ada pada senyum Sakura kali ini bukanlah kebahagiaan, melainkan kesedihan.

"Aku tidak bisa, kehilangan siapapun lagi. Tidak juga kau.."

Sasori menatap Sakura dalam diam, hatinya meringis melihat gadisnya menangis lagi hari ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghentikan tangis gadis yang paling ia cintai?

Pelan tangannya terangkat di udara, kemudian mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura dan mengecupnya sayang.

"Jangan salahkan siapapun atas kehilangan yang kau alami, bahkan kepada Kami-sama sekalipun. Setiap akhir dari pertemuan adalah kematian, tapi sebelum kematian itu datang mari kita buat banyak kenangan yang berharga"

Sakura meremas kusut seprainya, bukan hanya cuaca diluar sana yang basah dan dingin, sekarang hatinya pun juga. Suara gemuruhpun kini sudah menulikan pendengarannya, tak lagi tersisa asa. Bukannya ia tak ingin percaya bahwa ada banyak kebahagiaan di luar sana, hanya saja entah mengapa hatinya selalu enggan melompat keluar dari lingkaran kesedihan.

Sasori menatap cemas Sakura yang tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, meski ia yakin gadisnya itu mendengarkan setiap perkataannya. Menghela nafas sebentar, sasori meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura yang sudah dingin. Menggosok pelan tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sasori berharap kehangatan yang ia coba salurkan itu bisa sampai pada hati Sakura.

Sakura mengamati setiap pergerakan Sasori. Caranya menghibur, melindungi, dan menyayangi. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tersanjung dengan semua itu. Mengingat perasaannya bukanlah yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Rasa sukanya terhadap Sasori sudah dari dulu, sejak mereka kecil bermain bersama. Tapi ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka, hingga akhirnya ia merasa ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama agar jatuh cinta kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke. Tapi sekarang setelah pria itu pergi bolehkah ia berharap lagi pada cinta pertamanya dulu?

Sasori mendapati Sakura sedang melakukan pengamatan terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Pria beriris hazelnut itu kemudian tersenyum kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chubby Sakura.

"Nah, sudah lebih hangat kan?"

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, entah karena efek tangisnya tadi? Karena suhu udara yang kelewat dingin ini? Atau memang karena pria yang di depannya? Bodoh! Tentu saja ia boleh berharap pada cinta pertamanya.

"Kauuu... me-nyengbangkan Saso…! (Kau menyebalkan Saso!) ucap Sakura kesal sambil berusaha melepas tangan Sasori dari pipinya. Pasalnya sekarang pipi chubbynya sedang dimainkan oleh Sasori gemas.

Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan melihat perlawanan dari Sakura. Mengusap pelan permukaan pipi Sakura yang sudah dibuatnya memerah. Hatinya sedikit lega, setidaknya sekarang ia sudah selangkah lebih maju dari pada Sasori kecil yang dulu.

'Tuk'

Sasori menempelkan jidatnya pada jidat lebar Sakura. Menatap dalam-dalam iris emerald yang selalu berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengisi yang telah hilang darimu. Agar aku bisa memenuhimu lagi dengan kebahagiaan,"

Emerald Sakura menatap dalam iris hazelnut Sasori, terpancar sebuah ketulusan disana. Sasori benar, ia terlalu mengikuti kesedihan hatinya. Bukankah ia dari dulu mempunyai Sasori, yang selalu menemaninya. Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasori. Menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ng.. Sakura. Hujannya sudah reda. Aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasori pelan. 'Lama-lama disini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku' begitulah pikirnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba.

'DUAKK'

"Aaa… Itaaaaaiii…" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Sasori yang meringis memegangi dagunya. Sakura juga meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Hahahahahahaha…" keduanya menyadari keguguban mereka. Hingga akhirnya tawa pecah segera setelah hujan mereda di luar sana.

. . . .

Disebuah ruang studio seni lukis seorang gadis merah muda tampak sedang bersemangat dengan kegiatannya. Wajah manisnya tidak henti-hentinya menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Kanvasnya hampir penuh dengan warna, satu goresan lagi maka selesailah lukisannya. Senyum puas merekah merah dibibir mungilnya menatap hasil lukisan yang akan ia kumpulkan untuk diikutkan dalam pameran. Menoleh sekilas pada arlojinya, Sakura pun bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"DUUAAAAARRR!" suara menggelegar seorang wanita mengagetkan Sakura. Setelah menatap kesal pada orang tersebut Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"Iih.. Sombong ya. Dasar forehead!" sahut gadis pirang yang baru saja mengagetkannya tadi.

"Ino pig! Kau mengagetkanku tau! Menyebalkan sekali," sahut Sakura menanggapi sahabat pirangnya yang baru saja datang.

Ino hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura sedikit kesal, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat enak untuk dijahili. Inopun melihat ke sekeliling studio kemudian mendesah pelan tidak mendapati apa yang ia cari-cari. Sakura menatap gelagat Ino kemudian menggodanya.

"Mencari Sai, eh?" sahutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Ino menoleh pada Sakura kemudian mengangguk. "Oh, apa dia sudah pulang Saku?" tanyanya.

Sakura memegang dagunya dan memasang tampang berpikir, "Hm.. coba kuingat-ingat. Tadi sih dia disini sedang membereskan kanvas-kanvasnya. Terus, kalau tidak salah…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya membuat Ino penasaran.

"Ka-kalau tidak salah kenapa Saku?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Siapa sih namanya ya? Aku lupa. Ng… gadis dengan warna rambut pirang panjang itu datang dan memanggilnya!"

Ino sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Eh? Siapa? Dari kelas mana?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.

Sakura menyeringai kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Ino, sedikit memasang tampang berpikir lebih keras Sakura menyambung perkataannya, "Ng.. Ah, ia aku ingat. Dia sering ada di studio tembikar!" sambung Sakura bersemangat.

". . . . ."

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya Ino?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Saku, bukankah murid di kelas Kakuzu-_sensei _ hanya ada Deidara ?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ah, ia! Namanya Deidara. Akhirnya aku ingat!" sahut Sakura lega.

"Dasar forehead! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu tau! Dan lagi Deidara itukan seorang laki-laki bukan gadis seperti yang kau bilang tadi!" amuk Ino pada sahabat merah mudanya. Tahu kan, dia ini cemburuan!

Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sambil terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Ino.

"Ino?"

Amukan amarah Ino pada Sakura mereda, setelah melihat pangerannya datang. Amarahnya segera berganti senyuman.

"Jaa.. Aku pergi dulu ya Ino pig!" sahut Sakura berlari menghindar.

Sai menoleh pada Sakura yang sudah berada diambang pintu "Hati-hati ya Sakura!" sahutnya. "Oh, ia Sasori sudah menunggumu digerbang tuh" sambungnya lagi.

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah mendengar nama Sasori disebut-sebut. Senyumnya menguar gugup, "Err.. Tolong kumpulkan lukisanku pada _sensei_ ya," sahut Sakura sebelum benar-benar hilang dari ruangan.

"Baiklaah.." jawab Sai.

"Sai.. dari mana saja? Ayo pulang.." bujuk Ino manja.

Sai tersenyum manis melihat gadisnya sudah datang menjemput. "Bagaimana latihan pianomu?" tanya Sai sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Sudah siap!" sahut Ino bersemangat. "Ne, jawab dulu dari mana?" sambungnya.

"Dari studio tembikar Deidara, mengembalikan beberapa model tembikar yang aku lukis kemarin," jawab Sai tegas.

"Eh?" Ino membulatkan matanya. Jadi tadi Sakura tidak berbohong ya? Eh, tapi kan tetap saja tadi Sakura bilang pergi bersama seorang gadis, Deidara itu kan lelaki tulen kan ya? Ino sibuk bergerumul dengan pikirannya.

"Coba lihat ini," Sai memanggil Ino untuk melihat hasil lukisan Sakura.

"Hm? Senja? Tapi kenapa warnanya merah? Senja itu oranye kan ?" tanya Ino pada kekasihnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan poni Ino, "Ya, karena yang itu merah" jawab Sai lucu mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Eh? Merah? Itu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sudaahh… Ayo pulang," sahut Sai seraya menggandeng tangan Ino meninggalkan ruang studio yang sudah dipenuhi dengan cahaya merah karena senja di luar sana.

Sakura berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Salahkan Universitasnya yang begitu luas dan besar itu. Untung saja warna rambut Sasori yang norak itu membuatnya mudah untuk ditemukan. Hoi, sadarkah kau Sakura? Warna rambutmu itu juga norak tau!

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.. Gomen," ucap Sakura dengan napas tersengal.

Sasori tersenyum mendapati gadisnya sangat bersemangat ingin berjumpa dengannya, "Ayo pulang," ajak Sasori.

Sakura masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, tidak menjawab ajakan Sasori malah menghulurkan tangannya. "Ng.. Keberatan jika kita bergandengan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Sasori menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dengan sangat mantab, meski dengan wajah yang warnanya sudah senada dengan warna rambutnya, "As your wish Hime," jawab Sasori.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini dilalui dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil. Baik Sakura maupun Sasori tidak ada yang ingin perjalanan pulang kali ini dilalui dengan cepat. Sesekali Sasori melirik kearah Sakura, begitu juga Sakura sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasori.

"Ng.. Bagaimana dengan lukisanmu untuk pameran lusa?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kembali lukisan 'merah'nya. "Sudah siap," jawabnya riang.

"Oh ya? Lukisan apa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasori yang sedang menunggu jawabannya, "ra-ha-si-a," sahut Sakura menyeringai.

Sasori hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura yang sok misterius itu. Yah, biarlah toh nanti kalau sudah dipajang dipameran dia bisa tahu apa yang dilukis oleh gadisnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Sudah selesai." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Ne? Buat apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Sakura. "ra-ha-si-a" sahutnya jahil.

Sakura mencibir kesal, melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya ini.

"Menyebalkaaaan.." sahut Sakura sebal.

Sasori hanya tertawa kemudian berlari menghindari pukulan Sakura. Yah, sepertinya gak jadi deh pulang dengan suasana romantis berdua sambil bergandeng tangan.

(Sementara itu di tempat yang lain)

"Huatchii… Huatchii.. Ng.."

Seorang lelaki tulen yang dari tadi mendadak bersin-bersin sedang menatap heran pada sebuah boneka kokeshi yang baru saja dititipkan oleh sahabat merahnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat boneka kokeshi semanis ini, pipi bulat merah, kimono pink, rambut pink dan err…. Jidat yang menurut Deidara kelebaran.

"Sepertinya pernah melihat yang seperti ini," gumamnya sendiri.

"Ng.. Huatchii.. Huatchii…"

"Heeii… Deidara! Jangan bersin di atas tembikar-tembikarmu! Bisa jelek hasilnya nanti kan rugi." sahut suara berat dari seorang lelaki yang ditaksir umurnya sudah 40-an.

Sementara Deidara hanya bersungut-sungut kesal. Tega sekali _sensei_nya itu hanya memperdulikan kerugian studionya tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya itu. "Yaelah…. _Sensei_ Please deh!" sahut Deidara sok kebarat-baratan.

Meletakkan boneka kokeshi yang sedari tadi ia amati di lemari, Deidara kembali bergumam heran 'jadi ini yang mau dia pajang di pameran nanti?'.

. . . .

"Manusia hidup dengan kenangan, tapi tak harus hidup di dalam kenangan. Karna kenangan hanyalah sesuatu yang sudah berlalu dan takkan kembali lagi. Lebih baik kita menciptakan lagi lebih banyak kenangan, sebab hati adalah pengingat terbaik"

(Remember – Sasa)

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca..

mohon saran serta kritik yang membangun.  
Onegai...


End file.
